Lady
Lady is the pet of Jim Dear and Darling and the main protagonist from Disney's 1955 hit Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. She was voiced by Barbara Luddy and later Jodi Benson. Personality Lady is rather demure and naive, but makes a good friend to those who know her and is very faithful to her family. By the sequel, she has become less naive and more responsible due to being a mother. Lady is a Cocker Spaniel with dark brown colored ears. Most of her body is brown colored, with a tan muzzle and stomach. As an adult, she wears a blue collar with a diamond shaped license. Lady and the Tramp Lady, as a young puppy, was given to Darling as a Christmas present from Jim Dear. She is named Lady due to her good manners and ladylike personality. When Lady is six months old, she is given a collar and a license. She has a happy life with her family, and is friends with two neighboring dogs, Jock and Trusty. One day, Lady is saddened because Jim Dear and Darling have been treating her coldly. After talking with Jock and Trusty, she learns that Darling is going to be having a baby. Tramp, a stray dog, overhears the conversation and gives Lady his own opinion, but is ordered out of the yard by Jock and Trusty. Later, Jim Dear and Darling introduce Lady to the new baby, and then leave to go on a trip. While they are gone, Lady and the baby are looked after by Aunt Sarah. After a run in with Aunt Sarah's cats, Sarah takes Lady to be muzzled. A terrified Lady escapes, but soon runs into some stray dogs. Thankfully, she is rescued by Tramp, who not only assists in getting the muzzle off, but takes Lady out on the town to show her how he lives. After an Italian dinner, Tramp accompanies Lady home, but Lady is picked up by a dog catcher. Due to her license, Lady is picked up by Aunt Sarah, but while at the pound, Lady learns of Tramps many prior girlfriends. At home, Lady is tied to her doghouse, when Tramp comes to apologize. Lady refuses at first, citing his many girlfriends. She calls him back though, when she spots a rat go into the baby's room. Tramp goes to stop the rat, and Lady is able to follow him after breaking free of her doghouse. Aunt Sarah comes, and believes the two dogs were trying to hurt the baby. Tramp is taken off to the pound, while Lady is locked in the basement. Jim Dear and Darling return as the dog catcher leaves, and they release Lady. Lady then shows everyone the dead rat, vindicating Tramp. Lady then leaves with Jim Dear, as the two rush to go get Tramp. The dog catcher is stopped thanks to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, though Trusty is injured. At Christmas, it is revealed that Tramp has been made a member of the family, and that Lady and he are the proud parents to a litter of four puppies. Other appearances Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Lady plays a smaller role in this film. Instead, the film focuses on Scamp, one of the four puppies shown at the end of the last film. Lady is shown to have matured, becoming more responsible and less naive, due to being a mother at the end whe she sees Scamp she runs and nuzzels him. House of Mouse Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts game, when Sora enters the 3rd District a fountain shows Lady as a carving with Tramp. Disney Parks Gallery Trivia Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Heroines Category:Lion King 1½ Cameos Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pets